


Blue Silk

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, JBWeek, Love, Romance, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on her Twenty-Third nameday when he fell out of denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Silk

**Author's Note:**

> JB day 1 Theme Blue

After the war, Jaime is allowed to keep his name, but none of the fortune that came with it. 

He still has his head and for that he is grateful. 

He does miss shitting gold, though. 

He follows Brienne back to Tarth under the guise of an escort. His pride doesn’t allow him to ask her to stay. He watched Brienne’s reunion with Lord Selwyn with a sense of envy and happiness. The massive man lifts his daughter off of her feet, hugging her tightly to his chest. 

“Father,” She said when he released her, “This is Ser Jaime Lannister.” She reached for his arm and pulled him beside her. 

Lord Selwyn, also known as the Evenstar, eyed Jaime with wariness. The man was a giant, towering over not only himself but Brienne as well. His eyes, Jaime noted were shockingly blue and it was then that he realized when Brienne gets those magnificent eyes. “My Lord.” He greets, but Selwyn continues to stare at him for so long he has to fight the urge to shift from foot to foot. He’s shocked into silence when Lord Selwyn suddenly reached for his hand. 

“Tarth welcomes you, Ser Jaime.” 

He stutters out a quiet thank you just as Brienne’s smile widened. 

8

It’s on her twenty-third nameday that he fell out of his denial. They had only been on Tarth for one moon, and Lord Selwyn cajoled Brienne into allowing him to throw her a nameday feast. The large feasting hall was decorated in Tarth’s colors of blue and rose. Blue silk banners hung from the ceiling while blue and rose tapestries covered every wall. Evanfall Hall didn’t match Casterly in opulence, but it was still grand and beautiful.

Jaime leaned against the archway as he spotted Brienne leaning over the balcony connected to her bedroom. “Wench,” He started, startling her. “You’re father has instructed me to tell you If you are avoiding this party then he shall forcibly drag you to it himself.” 

Brienne turned to face him with a slight flush. “Jaime-“ 

“I am to be your escort, my lady.” Jaime cut in with a sly smile. She had on a blue silk tunic with quartered yellow suns and crescent moons embroidered into the fabric. It clung to her form perfectly. The color matched her eyes perfectly. “You look lovely,” He said. “Blue is always a good color on you Brienne.” 

“Thank you,” She said with a slight shrug. “I’d merely wanted some fresh air before being paraded around as livestock to be sold.” 

Jaime frowned at her. “Come now, I wouldn’t say livestock. Horses maybe, but never livestock.”

“It’s close enough,” She answered with her a frown. 

She’d known the true reason her father wanted to have a nameday feast for her. In truth Lord Selwyn still hoped for his daughter to be married. Most of those in attendance were prominent families. He knew Brienne didn’t want such a thing, but she was the heir to Tarth. It was an eventuality.

Jaime understood. Marriage for Brienne meant a loss of the freedom she’d found for herself. “I know you do not wish to be married Brienne-“ 

She cut him off. “I never said such a thing.” She sighed and turned her gaze back toward the water. “The more terrible it became, the more I pushed the idea out of my mind. It’s part of the reason I ever picked up a sword.” 

“It gives you power,” Jaime whispered, and she nodded. 

“Yes. Now if I am to marry, I’m sure it shall be expected that I give this up. Who I am; Who I’ve become.” She huffed out a laugh as she shook her head. “After all I’ve been through.” She shook her head again. “I’d rather die,” she said vehemently. 

Her words made Jaime’s stomach churn with worry. He moved to step forward and paused with a frown. What was he to say to that? The truth of it was, Brienne was one of a kind. Unique. A hero. She deserved an equal. Someone who understood her. Someone who accepted every part of her. 

She sighed, breaking the quiet spell that had fallen between them. “You shouldn’t be here,” She chastened, “It isn’t appropriate.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Leave it to you to remind me of appropriateness even after seeing each other naked.” His words had their desired effect as she blushed. “It’s amazing that I can still make you blush.” 

She covered her cheeks with both hands. “I am not.” 

“You are,” Jaime said moving closer. “Your face is as red as a tomato.” 

She changed the subject. “You were supposed to be escorting me?” 

Jaime held up his hand as he reached into his doublet. “I have something for you.” He pulled out something wrapped in blue silk fabric. He’d used the last of his coins to get this gift, fabric included. “Happy nameday Brienne.” He murmured as he passed her the gift. 

Brienne took the gift with careful hands. She slowly unwrapped the silk, staring down at it with surprise. 

It was a simple stained glass medallion silver necklace; the glass was stained blue to match that of a real sapphire. It was nowhere near as elegant as the jewelry his mother owned, but it was all he could afford to buy with what little he had left. “I know it isn’t much.” He babbled as she merely continued to stare down at the gift he’d given her. “It’s merely stained glass.” He continued, hating the way his voice trembled. “I can take it back if-” He trailed off when Brienne suddenly placed her hand over his mouth.

“I’ve—I’ve never seen anything as fine,” She said. She gently plucked the necklace from the fabric and handed it to him. “Can you put it on, Ser?” 

Jaime took the necklace, ignoring the way his hands shook as he placed it over her head and onto her neck. 

Brienne smiled at him, placing her hand over the pendant. “Thank you, Jaime.” 

Jaime nodded silently, watching the light catch the medallion, noticing for the first time the different colors the light produced while trying to ignore the implications of what he did. “There’s something missing,” He said suddenly, moving into the bedroom. He returned a few moments later, her sword belt in his hand. He tossed it to her. “Put this on. If you are to attend this party, then you shall attend as yourself.” 

With a smile, Brienne buckled her sword belt. “Do I look ready?” She asked. 

She stood taller, he noted. She was breathtaking. “More than.”  
88

Jaime took the offered drink with a quiet nod of thanks. He watched as Lord Selwyn sat across from him with a heavy sigh. 

“I’ve received numerous betrothal offers for Brienne.” Selwyn explained, and Jaime immediately tensed. “More than ever before. From some of the most influential houses in the Stormlands.” 

Jaime shifted in his seat, sudden fury making him want to hit something. They only wanted Brienne for her name. They only wanted her for her lands. “Those men know nothing of who she is,” Jaime said, his voice dangerously quiet. 

Selwyn raised an eyebrow. “But you do?” 

“I do,” Jaime answered with a nod. “Brienne is brave,” He started quietly. “She is the most honorable person I know; sometimes to the point of madness. She wields a sword as fiercely as any man. Her kindness—“ Jaime trailed off with a shake of his head. His eyes focused on the blue Tarth Banner hanging on the wall above the fireplace. “I’ve never known such kindness.” 

Selwyn poured himself another glass of wine and did the same for Jaime with another heavy sigh. “You’ve nothing to offer her save a name that is useless now unless you’re the Imp. You have no house and no fortune. I’d be a fool to let her marry you.”

Jaime’s shoulders slumped as his thoughts were spoken out loud. “Of course.” He agreed quietly. He would leave on the morrow. He couldn’t watch Brienne be married off to someone else. Where would he go? Perhaps the desert to die. There wasn’t much use for an aging crippled knight these days. He could see Brienne’s disapproving blue gaze flash in his mind, and he rolled his eyes. Even in his mind she didn’t approve of his pitying thoughts. “But Brienne would sooner sit on her sword than marry a perfect stranger at the behest of you.” The bitter words flew from his lips before he could temper them. He sighed and took a healthy taste of his wine. Brienne was right when she said he had no self-control. 

To his surprise, Selwyn began to laugh. 

“Too true.” The older man said. “Brienne would not take too kindly with me arranging a marriage for her. She’s quite stubborn you see.” 

“As a mule.” Jaime murmured, and Selwyn chuckled with a shake of his head. 

“She is as stubborn as her mother was.” Selwyn stared into the fire for a few moments, his thoughts on his late wife. “I only want her happiness you understand. It’s why I let her go. I had felt like such a failure at not being able to secure her happiness.” 

Jaime was no expert on happiness. “Perhaps by letting her go you did.” 

Selwyn grunted. “She’ll not tell me all of what went on with her, but she says you two have been through much together; that you saved her life.”

Jaime smiled. “In truth my Lord, she saved mine.” 

Selwyn nodded as his blue eyes softened in understanding. “I see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching.”

Jaime shifted in his chair again. Selwyn continued. 

“Do you love my daughter?” 

There it was. The subject he forced his mind not to think of on a daily basis. Some of his greatest fuck-ups were all in the name of love. Jaime loved fiercely; so fiercely sometimes he thought if he exposed Brienne to such love she would only burn to ash. Still, part of him knew she would never allow such a thing to happen. “I do,” He admitted. “With everything I am.” 

“Good,” Selwyn said. “The choice shall be hers, and if she is to marry you, then I shall name you Master of arms.” 

Jaime started with shocked surprise. “I-thank you, my lord.” 

Selwyn waved his hand before giving Jaime a pat on the shoulder. “Now drink up boy, this is my best wine I’m sharing with you.” 

88

He paced outside of her chamber door for a full hour before knocking. She answered the door, eyes sleepy and confused. 

“Jaime?” She asked, opening the door wider so he could come in. “What is it?”

He began to pace again, gathering his thoughts. “I have failed at many things in my lifetime,” He began quietly. “I have made some awful choices in my life, but now I—“ He trailed off. 

Brienne’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Jaime?” 

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. “Marry me?” He suddenly burst out. “I know I have nothing to offer you…” He trailed off when Brienne shook her head. 

“Why do you wish to marry me?” She asked quietly. 

“Because I love you,” He answered just as quietly. “Probably since Harrenhal. More likely before then.” He gave a slightly hysterical laugh as he acknowledged his true feelings to her. “I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll have me.” 

Brienne shook her head in disbelief. “You want me to be your wife?” 

“For the second time yes.” He moved closer. “I love you.” Jaime reached for her hand. 

Brienne stared down at their joined hands. Slowly, she entwined their fingers. 

8

After the fourth scream, Jaime forced his way into the birthing chambers. 

The maester and the Septa glared at him. “Most men aren’t allowed in the birthing chamber.” The Septa groused. 

“I’m not most men,” Jaime said, settling in behind Brienne. “Now I’m here, wench.” He murmured as she panted through her pain. He grasped her hand, pausing when he noticed the blue silk fabric he’d used to wrap her nameday gift two years past. He smiled and kissed the side of her head. “You’re doing wonderful Brienne,” He whispered as she began to push and scream at the same time. She fell back against him panting. 

“One more push, my lady.” The Maester instructed. 

Brienne grunted as she gave one last push, falling back against Jaime with a cry of relief as their child was finally pulled from her. 

“It’s a girl!” The Maester said as he went to work, quickly cleaning the baby and snipping the umbilical cord. He placed the crying girl onto Brienne’s chest. 

As soon as she was placed there, she quieted down. Jaime watched in awe as their daughter opened her eyes. “Blue,” Jaime whispered.


End file.
